Certain devices use disk drives with heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) media to store information. For example, disk drives can be found in many desktop computers, laptop computers, and data centers. HAMR media store information magnetically as bits. In HAMR writing process, presence of noise sources, e.g., freezing (DC) noise from inadequate Zeeman splitting in the presence of filed, transition noise dominated by temperature spatial gradient usually defined by the near-field transducer (NFT) the Curie temperature and variations in anisotropy field from grain to grain, roughness of the media surface, etc., may prevent HAMR media to reach its ultimate areal density capability.